Under New Eyes
by the real insanj
Summary: In the world of Jack, the protagonist of Bioshock 1, things are as weird as they can get. The plane crash, the lighthouse, Rapture, and just as he trys to leave the "underwater elevator" that brought him to rapture, something even more strange happens.
1. Flight

**BIOSHOCK**: Under New Eyes

_by [thereal]insanj (Julian Weiss)_

* * *

**DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN, NOR ARE IN ANY WAY AFFILIATED WITH BIOSHOCK, ITS OWNERS, OR CREATORS. **

**Author's Note:**

This story is based off of the story behind "Bioshock", and is a vivid interpretation of the events that occurred in the game. As you read,you will notice the first couple chapters seems very similar, almost identical to the game- if you've played it- but I promise it will drift from the exact story, and create a new story in itself. So, buckle up and enjoy the ride that is- Rapture. (Oh, and remember to review, and whatnot.)

Also, if you are interested in downloading or viewing the .doc, .rtf, or .pdf versions, go to: bit(dot)ly/aJNgUv (.doc view/download) bit(dot)ly/cqMT77 (.rtf view/download) bit(dot)ly/ch5fE9 (.pdf view/download)

* * *

**flight**

The moon was strangely vibrant that night. It was the year 1960, the year of the Vietnam War, the year of the satellite, and the year I would always remember as my first time being awake. I was flying, on an Atlantic flight, overseas. It was a cloudy night, but the clouds parted perfectly, so I had no worries that anything bad would happen.

But, next thing I know, we're diving. Falling. Crashing. Nose-first into the cold mid-Atlantic waters. God knows how I survived that crash, I must've been hundreds of feet underwater before I started to swim up, and being able to hold my breath that long was a thing of miracles. Even when I hit the surface, it was hard to stay afloat in the cold ocean, with the barricade of burning plane debris around me. But somehow, I was able to grab hold of my senses.

I was the only one who'd remember being on that flight, because I was the only one who survived, at least, survived enough to see the towering lighthouse directly in front of the crash site. If I'd have known what the lighthouse held, I might have decided to die with the rest that night. Nevertheless, swam over to the steps, which led right into the water, and climbed up them to the lighthouse's doorway, and went inside.


	2. Rapture

**rapture**

Entering the lighthouse, I soon realized that it was indeed an entrance, because as I walked forward, lights ahead turned on, to reveal not only a banner ("No Gods, No Kings, Only Man") but a small slate with a quote on it, describing what seemed to be a new world… As I continued to walk, the overhead lights seemed to sense my steps, and turned on with me. Upon closer inspection, I was able to see that the lighthouse's insides had about three curving flights of steps that circled around the center, where a small elevator-like chamber stood. Without any other choice I climbed to the bottom and went inside, pulling hard on the only thing that'd budge, a rusty lever across from the entrance to the elevator. As soon as I pushed it down, the glass door swung shut and trapped me inside the squalid chamber… with only about a foot around me to move, I had to stand, peering out the door as the elevator sunk, and it sure did sink fast. Minutes passed slowly, and by the time I saw any light out the glass door, I knew that I must've been near the bottom of the sea, and sure enough I was. But, before I could see a thing, a small metal sheet slid in front of the glass and a cloth sat on top if it. Unsure what to do, suddenly a projector, which I hadn't seen before this, shot out light from behind me, and started to display a choppy image, and then a voice rang through-

"_I am Andrew Ryan, and I am here to ask you a question. Is a man not entitled to the sweat of his brow? 'No', says the man in Washington, 'it belongs to the poor.' 'No', says the man in the Vatican, 'it belongs to God.''No,' says the man in Moscow, 'it belongs to everyone.' I rejected those answers. Instead, I chose something different. I chose the impossible. I chose... __**Rapture**__." _And at that moment, the sheet slid up, to reveal a beautiful cosmopolitan city, with flashing lights, and casinos littered throughout it, a New York in the sea. But that wasn't where the words stopped rattling off the speakers...

" _A city where the artist would not fear the censor,where the scientist would not be bound by petty morality,where the great would not be constrained by the small. And with the sweat of your brow, Rapture can become your city, as well."_

And there I was, a lonely man who never had any purpose, on a flight back home after a peaceful visit to his family, about to face the city at the bottom of everything. A deep static sound rumbled throughout the elevator, at first I thought it was the projector still, but then noticed a small service radio sitting on a ledge to the left of the door. Confused, I strained my ears to hear clearer- and the sound of two voices chattering amongst themselves entered my ears. One seemed to be talking about some unusual things, something about a bathysphere, whatever that was…

I couldn't understand about half of their words, but I was able to hear enough to discern that they were speaking of some new visitor from "the surface" and then one sounded in trouble, but it was hard to tell. At that moment, the elevator, which had still been moving, even without any sort of shaft for it to go down, was entering into a series of rings which led, it seemed, into the city itself.

Soon I found myself going into the building with the rings, and then suddenly the elevator fell to the ground, and crashed on its side, trapping me inside… Calming down, I gazed out the glass door to see a young man, and by the way he was moving, he was scared; and by the way he was talking, I could see that he was one of the men who was on the radio. I stood as still as I possibly could, hoping not to disrupt whatever was happening- and then I saw it. Disgusting, grotesque, and feral, a contorted creature with hook-hands approached the now trembling man- Johnny, as I was able to tell from the words on the radio- beckoning him to fight… Just as I thought the creature was about to turn away, he pounced, yes pounced, onto Johnny, and tore through his insides like a horrible monster. At first he just stood there moaning, and then the creature jumped back, and then sprang forward again with twice as much force, completely mutilating what remained of Johnny, who at that moment fell to the ground- certainly dead.

At this moment, I came to the complete conclusion that I was surely trapped, and I was glad, because the last thing I wanted to do was approach this beast… But, as if it could read my mind, it cried twisted words, which were difficult to understand, but I swear were talking about me- and they must've because it proceeded to pounce onto my elevator, and started to tear through the top relentlessly. Frightened, unarmed, and in this strange new world, I tried to shake myself awake as I heard a rough voice over the radio.


	3. Memories

**memories**

"That my friend, is a splicer, you know now not to cross their paths, poor Johnny got the worst of it. Now would you kindly pick up that service radio and step outside the bathysphere?" said the rough voice through the , without warning, everything blurred. I fell straight back, and slammed my head against the lever, which definitely knocked me out.

All of a sudden I was sitting on an operating table. I lifted my hands up to see the hands of an infant, with odd electrical wires stuck on them with white suction cup-like devices. I was about to jump off when I heard two voices enter the room.

"God, Jack is still here. Guess the surgery worked. I don't know why Andrew had to run off like that, I've heard that last night he followed Jasmine back to her changing room and- well, it's fair enough to say we won't be seeing her in Eve's Garden anymore…" a female voice rang through the opening door, as two people walked as two people walked though.

One was a toned, but slender man, wearing a large white coat, and a mask over his face. In one hand he carried a strange needle filled with a blue solution. The other was a tall, exhausted looking woman, who was wearing a navy blue suit and skirt. She was carrying a small cigarette in her right hand, and motioning while she spoke with her left. Both were walking steadily towards the operating table I was seated at, but neither were really looking at me. Seizing the moment to figure out where I was, I glanced around quickly at my surroundings. It looked as though I was in some sort of a laboratory, and surgery room in one. There was a musty tinge to all the walls and corners, and papers were scattered across tables, which was very abundant, places all along the sides of the room. I also noticed there were many more of the white suction cup buds hanging from a medical device on a pole, adjacent to the operating table, and also plenty stuck onto various parts of my body. I also heard a strange thumping outside, as if an elephant was walking by, and cowered back, trying to peer at it from out the small glass hole in the doors across from me- but to no avail. I was extremely confused, and had no idea where I was, or if what I was seeing was real at all.

Just then, the two people approached me, and I could clearly see the nametag on the male, it read "", I would've thought nothing of it, but at that moment I heard the rough voice from the elevator again, now much louder and troubled… "Ace? Y'all right there? Heard something weird, like you took a nasty fall 'er something… Ace?"

I tried to respond, but kept wavering through the two worlds, as if my mind was unsure of my body, and my mouth was nonexistent. Suddenly the second world blanked out as lowered the syringe with the blue liquid into my arm. I was finally able to be in one world at once, and good thing to, because at that moment another splicer started walking towards my laying body on the floor of the elevator, with his hook-hands, burning red, scraping each other menacingly.


End file.
